


A Twist on an Original Story

by Reaper5



Series: Wings of butterflies [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Not Beta Read. I just don’t have one., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper5/pseuds/Reaper5
Summary: If a butterfly’s wings can cause a hurricane across the world, then what would happen if there was more then just 8 butterflies causing a hurricane.(Criticism is encouraged, cause good lord I need it.)





	1. 2 Scarlet Peacocks

**Author's Note:**

> A simple rewrite of an old fanfic I deleted.

Akira P.O.V

 

_ Akira was walking home from a late night at school.  _

 

_ Akira: Why did that club meeting have to last so long. _

 

~~~~~~~

Akira Jujiro

 

Nothing to note

 

Stats

Knowledge encyclopedia 

Guts bold

Proficiency Masterful

Kindness Considerate

Charm Suave

 

Arcana Fool

 

Height about 5,9ft

 

Eye color grey

Hair color black

~~~~~~~

_ Familiar voice: Oh so your out two  _

 

_ Akira: Ren, what are you doing out here? _

 

 

~~~~~~~

Ren Jujiro

 

Akira's twin brother

 

Stats

Knowledge Learned

Guts Dauntless

Proficiency Skilled

Kindness Selfless

Charm Sauve

 

Arcana fool

  

Height about 5,9ft

 

Eye color grey

Hair color black

~~~~~

_ Ren: Same as you club meeting. _

 

_ Akira: Let's just get home. _

 

_ Ren: Wait up. _

 

_ Akira: Why did you join the sports club anyway? _

 

_ Ren: Why did you join the book club?  _

 

_ Akira: Good point-" _

 

_ There suddenly was a loud scream. _

 

_ Woman’s voice: STOP IT! _

 

_ Akira: What the hell? _

 

_ looking to his right Akira saw what was going on. There was a man and a woman arguing in the distance.  _

 

_ Man: Just get in the car. _

 

_ Ren: I think they're just up ahead. _

 

_ Ren started walking in the direction of the voices.  _

 

_ Man: How dare you cross me. _

 

_ Akira: Ren get back here this doesn't involve us. _

 

_ Ren: Just follow she could be in danger.  _

 

_ Akira: Fine. _

 

_ woman’s voice: Stop it! Let me go! _

 

_ They arrived to see a bald drunk man trying to force a woman into his car.  _

 

_ Panicked woman: No...!  _

 

_ Drunk Man: Don't give me that shit...  _

 

_ Ren: Hey!  _

 

_ Panicked woman: H-Help me!  _

 

_ Drunk man: What do you want?! Can you see we're in the middle of something!  _

 

_ Akira: She doesn't look like she wants to be here. _

 

_ Akira said this as he started pulling his phone out of his bag.  _

 

_ Drunk man: See? This is because you're so damn slow! Get in the car!  _

 

_ Akira: I'll call the cops. _

 

_ Akira said starting to dial 110.  _

 

_ Drunk man: The police are my bitches they're not going to take a idiotic kid seriously." _

 

_ Suddenly a police siren was heard.  _

 

_ Drunk man: You little bitch!  _

 

_The man yelled this as he let go of the woman and run up to Akira aiming to punch him_.

 

Akira awoke with a startle in his train seat. He looked to his left to see Ren passed out. A voice over the intercom was heated. 

 

Intercom Voice: Ladies and gentleman thank you for riding with us today we will be arriving in Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop for this line. Please transfer here for all subway rides. The doors to your left will open shortly.

 

 

Teenage girl: For real a mental shut down? 

 

Akira looked up to see where the voice was coming from. 

 

Other Teenage girl! It's the truth. 

 

Teenage girl: To a person though? That's gotta be a joke.

 

Akira tuned them out and started to shake Ren up. 

 

Half asleep Ren: Are we there yet already?

 

Akira: About. Wake up so you don't get left behind.

 

The train stopped in Shibuya station where Akira and Ren walked out of the station into the main Shibuya Center crossing. 

 

Akira: So this is the Shibuya crossing.

 

Ren: ... What's this?" 

 

Ren was looking at his phone. There was an app with a red eye on it 

 

Akira: That is creepy. Why did you download that?

 

Ren: I didn't. 

 

The app suddenly grew larger taking up the entire screen. 

 

Akira: Ok that is a virus delete it. 

 

Ren: What do you think I'm doing? Check yours.

 

Ren was trying and failing to delete the weird app. 

 

Akira took out his phone to see the app as well. 

 

Akira: What the hell?! 

 

Ren: Still not delet- why is everything frozen?

 

Akira looked up to see everything frozen in time. Like someone pressed a pause button. 

 

Akira: ... I don't know. 

 

Akira said turning around to see that everybody behind and around them where frozen. Akira noticed a blue flame behind everybody in front of them. 

 

Akira: Is that a blue inferno?

 

Ren: I think we cracked and are in the hospital for something."

 

The Blue flame got larger and seemed to sprout wings. It had a sinister red grin.

 

Just then time seemed to go back to normal. Everybody started walking and talking. And the blue flame was gone. 

 

Akira: ...Did we hallucinate that?

 

Ren: I don't think so. I'm deleting this app. 

 

Ren finally succeeded in deleting the app. 

 

Akira: Good that finally worked. Oh before I forget. 

 

Akira deleted the app on his phone. 

 

Akira: Let's go before we miss our train if we didn't miss it already.

 

The twins transferred to the Yongen-Jaya Train. 

 

Ren: What is Yongen-Jaya anyway?

 

Akira: It's a heavily populated area of Shibuya known for its shops and cafes.

 

Ren: If I wanted a history of the place I would have opened a history book." 

 

Akira: You asked, i delivered.

 

The train arrived in Yongen-Jaya where Akira and Ren stepped off the train and left the station. 

 

Ren: So this Sojiro Sakura is taking care of us now.

 

Akira: Now where is his residence. 

 

Ren: Your such a nerd and you know it.

 

Akira: Poke fun later let's find out new home first.

 

Akira started walking towards the center street of the back roads.

 

They arrived to the Sakura residence to find that nobody was home. 

 

Akira: Ren stop ringing the doorbell. He probably won't answer the 5th or 27th time. 

 

While Akira was annoyed a delivery man came to the sakura residence mailbox.

 

Mail delivery man: Oh your looking for Sakura-San. He's usually at his cafe down the street if your looking for him. 

 

Ren: Thanks. 

 

Ren and Akira walked around looking for a cafe. 

 

Ren: Isn't that it.

 

Ren wad pointing towards a building they passed on the way in with the words "coffee&Curry Leblanc" on its Awning. 

 

Akira: This must be it.

 

They walked into the cafe to see a manager writing on what seemed to be a crossword puzzle.

 

 

Manager: Vertical is... the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls...

 

Akira: Oyster.

 

Manager: ...oh, right. They did say that was today. So, you're Akira and Ren Jujiro.

 

Ren: Is Sakura-san here?

 

Manager: ... Yeah. Im sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next 2 years. I was wondering what unruly kids would show up, but you two are the ones, huh? Wasn't expecting identical twins to show up.

 

Ren: I still can't believe we are getting sent here for 2 years.

 

Akira: I still can’t believe the court actually let us stay together.

 

Sojiro: Follow me you two. Sojiro stated walking toward a flight of stairs.

 

Sojiro: You two will be sharing this room. 

 

Akira and Ren made it up the stairs to a messy attic. 

 

Sojiro: There's a bed and couch. There's sheets for both. You two can fight over who gets what. 

 

Akira: It’s Big. 

 

Sojiro: It's on you two to clean the rest. When I leave I will lock up the place so you two will be in here all night. Don't do anything stupid or cause trouble cause I won't hesitate to throw you two out not the street.

 

Akira: We get the picture.

 

Sojiro: Well be going to Shujin tomorrow.

 

Ren: Shujin? 

 

Sojiro: Shujin Academy-the school you two will be attending. Well introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept people like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday. You luggage arrived earlier. I left them over there.

 

Sojiro pointed towards a duffle bag and a backpack on the bed 

 

Sojirom You two can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't disturb customer and isn't stupid got it.

 

Ren: Got it.

 

Sojiro: Good. 

 

Sojiro then left the attic. 

 

Akira: I guess we should start cleaning up and putting stuff away. 

 

Ren You can do that. I'm changing into something comfortable before doing that.

 

Ren started rummaging through his duffle bag trying to find his clothes. 

 

Akira: ... That is a better idea." 

 

Akira went to grab his backpack.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira now in a simple black long sleeve shirt and jeans Went to go grab a duster that was buried in one of the piles to get rid of the dust that gathered in the attic. Ren now in a dark red simple tee shirt and jeans was picking up heavy objects and moving them out of sight. 

 

Ren: I know this is an attic but this is just ridiculous. Why is there so much heavy shit up here?

 

Akira: Don't ask me. Can you pass me the ladder?

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was Evening when Akira and Ren where done cleaning. 

 

Ren: Good that's done. I'm going to bed. I call the couch. 

 

Ren walked towards the couch to pass out on it. Which he did. Akira deciding that he was tired as well, went to bed early.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day.

April 13th.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sojiro: Hey wake up you two we're going to the school to register and introduce you two to the school staff. I'll be driving you two in today and today only. Got that.

 

Ren: Under *yawn* stood.

 

Akira: Coming.

 

~~~~~

About a good 20-30 minutes later

~~~~~

 

The group of three arrived at shujin academy. 

 

Sojiro: Behave yourselves. Don't cause me any trouble alright do what ever you want as long as it doesn't cause me any issues.

 

Akira: We don't plan on doing anything illegal. 

 

Ren: At least not illegal enough to get caught. 

 

Akira punched Ren in the shoulder right after he said this. 

 

Akira: Don't joke about that. You'll get us expelled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 10 minutes later. In the principals office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Principal: To reiterate, just so we're clear you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly I hesitated on accepting people like you two, but there were some circumstances on our side. You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown but you will behave yourselves here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind. This is the teacher in charge of your class.

 

Teacher: I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Here's your student IDs.

 

Ms. Kawakami: Be sure to read the schools rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chan you two cause any issue, I won't be able to protect you at all. ... That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa.

 

Principal: They are responsible for their own actions. 

 

Ms. Kawakami: But really though, why me ...? There should've been better candidates. 

 

Principal: It was a sudden transfer and your class was the only one that had any openings.

 

Sojiro: If your done explaining things, mind if we get going. I got a store to get back to.

 

Principal: Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on them. Don't let them cause any trouble.

 

Sojiro: Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation they’re in.

 

Ms. Kawakami: Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 minutes later in the entrance hall

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sojiro: They're treating you two like a pests. I guess that comes with the criminal record. Turns out your past follows you wherever you go. By the way if you two get expelled your both on the street. Got it?

 

Akira and Ren nodded in agreement

 

Sojiro: Come on we're going home." Said Sojiro

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 hours of traffic and road rage later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira: Finally home

 

Akira started walking towards the bar. 

 

Ren: It's evening already. I'm going to bed. 

 

Sojiro: Before you two go one your own, I want to make sure you two know something. You two may be under probation with no special limitationsbesides following the law that is. But just so we're clear. I'm obligated to report on you two doing anything illegal. Which is why I'm having you two record your daily activities.

 

Sojiro Handed them a journal each. 

 

Ren: Can't we just L-

 

Akira elbowed him lightly. 

 

Sojiro: I wouldn'tif I were you. You don't know what surveillance I have installed.

 

Sojiro said this right before he got a call. 

 

Sojiro: I'll be on my way shortly. Don't mess up anything while I'm gone or I will hand you over to the cops.

 

Sojiro left the cafe and locking the door on his way out. 

 

Akira: I'm making coffee. 

 

Suddenly Ringing was heard. 

 

Ren: Answer your phone.

 

Akira: It's not me. Check the phone on the bar.

 

Ren answered the phone. 

 

Ren: Hello?

 

Male voice: Yo it's me. 

 

Ren: What do you want Sojiro?

 

Sojiro: I closed up shop but I forgot to flip the sign. It's to much of a hassle for me to go back. So one of you flip the sign for me.

 

Ren: Seriously? Fine

 

Sojiro: Good. Sorry I make it a habit not to save a guy's numbers on my cell phone so this will have to make due.

 

Ren: Ok good to know.

 

Sojiro: Also you two are in charge of the sign now.

 

Sojiro hang up before Ren could object. 

 

Akira: So what are we in charge of?

 

Ren: We are the official Sign Flippers now. I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late. You might have had straight A's back at Asahigaoka but that won't save you at Shujin right away. Also don’t forget to turn the sign.

 

Akira: Sure whatever. Have you checked your phone since we got here?

 

Ren: Actually no I haven't. Might as well. Thanks to that incident all my friends have abandoned me.

 

Akira: I'll check mine after I'm done making the coffee.

 

Ren:The apps back again.

 

Akira: It's back on mine two. I'm deleting it before it breaks time again.

 

Ren: Ok got it deleted. I'm going to bed.

 

As Ren said this he walked upstairs to the "bedroom". 

 

Akira: See ya' in the morning. 

 

went to drink his coffee only to feel lightheaded and pass out right then and there.

 

Akira woke up in a room coated in Velvet. He looked to his left to see Ren passed out on a bed in a prison outfit.

 

Akira: Ren get up.

 

Ren: What do you want didn't you stay in thecafe- why are you in prison stripes?

 

Akira: Did we finally crack?

 

Ren: I don't know.

 

They looked around to see they were in a big cell.

 

They got off the beds to see they where attached to the same metal ball that was in the middle of the cell by chains and shackles. 

 

Akira:This seems real. 

 

They saw to little girls walk in front of the cell. Behind them they saw an old man with a large long nose and a wide creepy toothy grin. 

 

Long nosed man: Tricksters... Welcome to my velvet room.

 

Girl to right: Good to see your awake inmates.

 

Girl to the left: You two in reality are currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.

 

Long nosed man: Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor. The master of this room. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters it involves your life as well.

 

Ren: Important matters?

 

Igor: Still this is a surprise... the state of this room reflect the state of your own hearts. It seems it reflects a prison. Such a fitting state for prisoners of fate. In the near future , there is no mistake that ruin awaits you two.

 

Akira: Ruin? 

 

Igor: I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You two must be rehabilitated toward freedom. That is your only way to avoid ruin. Do you two have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?

 

Ren: We'd rather avoid ruin.

 

Igor: Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation. Pardon me for not introducing the others. The one to your right is Caroline. To the left is Justine. They serve as wardens here.

 

Caroline: Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like.

 

Justine: The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators... that is, if you remain obedient.

 

Igor: I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion. Now then it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again eventually.

 

An alarm started to sound. 

 

Caroline: Times up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep." 

 

As she said this the room started to fade to black.

 

Akira awoke on the floor. He got up to see that it was still night. 

 

Akira: What the hell was that? 

 

He pulled out his phone to check the time to see it was 6:29 AM. He walked towards the stairs to wake up Ren to ask him about the dream only to find him passed out leaning against the wall in front of the stairs with a bruise on his head 

 

Akira: Ren. Wake up! 

 

Ren woke up with a startle. 

 

Ren: Ow. What happened?

 

Akira: I don't know. Did you have a weird dream?

 

Ren: Yea. It was inside a prison with some weird guy with a long nose.

 

Akira: ... I had that dream two.

 

Ren: I think we both have cracked.

 

Akira: Let's just forget it for now. School starts in 2 hours.

 

Ren: You can do that. I'm not forgetting this anytime soon.

 

As he said this he walked towards the bar to get some left over coffee.

 

Akira: ...Shit I forgot the sign

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1:30 hours later.

April 14th

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira: Hey Ren it's time to leave. Said Akira at the front door. 

 

Ren Came down from the attic. 

 

Ren: I hate uniforms.

 

He tugged at his collar as he said that. 

 

Akira: I don't like them either but we have to wear them. I'm not in the mood to be expelled for a stupid reason like not complying to dress code.

 

Akira walked out the front door as he said this. 

 

Ren: Your smoking is probably going to get us expelled.

 

Ren grumbled this then followed Akira out the door.


	2. Shujin Castle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day for the twins that would change the next two years.

Akira P.O.V

 

The train ride to Shibuya from Yongen-Jaya was crowded and silent. Nothing to note.

 

 

 

Akira:Do I hear rain? . 

 

Ren: Aw shit, we forgot to grab umbrellas. Looks like we're getting to school soaked.

 

Akira: I have about 1000 yen. let's just buy cheap ones on the way m, and you pay me back later.

 

The twins walked down what seemed to be a Main Street. 

 

Akira: What the hell I thought I deleted this?!" Akira said surprised.

 

Ren: Deleted what. Is there secret photos I don't know about.

 

Akira: Yes I'm hiding secret photos of your browser history.

 

Ren: Ok seriously what is it?

 

Akira: It's that weird app again.

 

A girl with blond hair in a White hoodie hidden under a black school uniform jacket walked by the twins who had stoped under a shop awning to chat about the weird app. 

 

girl with blond hair: Hi.

 

Akira: Morning.

 

A white car pulled up. The passenger side window rolled down to reveal a middle aged athletic Man in a blue coach uniform. 

 

athletic Man: Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're going to be late.

 

Girl with blond hair :Um, sure. Thank you.

 

she walked to the car. 

 

Athletic man: Do you two want a kid as well?

 

No thanks we can walk.

 

The car then drove off.

 

Akira: Started anymore and her hair would have set ablaze.

 

Ren: Zip it.

 

A teen with yellow hair run by them. 

 

Dammit... screw that pervy teacher.

 

Akira: Pervy teacher? 

 

The boy turned to the twins.

 

 

Yellow haired teen: ... what do you want? You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?

 

Akira: Who? 

 

Yellow haired teen: Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida. He dose whatever the hell he wants. Who dose he think he is-- the king of a castle? Don't you two agree?

 

Ren: King of the castle?

 

Yellow haired teen: No, I mean ...... Wait, you two don't know Kamoshida?Are you guys for real. You guys do go to Shujin, right?

 

Akira: We are transfer students.

 

That explains why you two don't know him. This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up or we'll be late." Said the boy aslightheaded feeling came apon the three of them. 

 

Akira and Ren decided to follow The Vulgar boy though an alleyway. Not seeing a teen that followed them.

After some twist and turns they arrive to something. Something that was not Shujin Academy.

 

Vulgar Boy: Wha! 

 

The vulgar boy said looking up at a Castle where the school originally was. 

 

Vulgar Boy: We didn't come the wrong way though. Yeah this should be right.

 

Ren: Should?

 

Akira: Whatever's going on here I don't like it.

 

vulgar Boy: What's goin' on here...? I guess we'll just have to go and ask.

 

The boy walking towards the Castle. 

 

Ren: I guess.

 

Ren started following the boy. 

 

Akira... Yeah, I'm not staying out here alone. Hey wait up!

 

Akira walked fast to catch up with the boy and Ren.

 

They walked into a fancy foyer of all things instead of a regular school entrance. 

 

Vulgar Boy:Th-that's weird... where's the school?

 

Akira: I'm getting the sense the blond one is an idiot and took a wrong turn. Don't know how we missed this. 

 

Ren: Akira. Stop being rude. This is why you are a hermit.

 

Vulgar Boy: This has to be the right place.

 

The boy seemed to either didn't hear what Akira said or ignored it as he pulled out his phone. 

 

Vulgar Boy: Out of service? Where'd we end up...?

 

Ren: Damn out of service as well. 

 

Ren checked his phone and noticed the weird app. 

 

Vulgar Boy: The sign was for the school right?

 

Akira: I didn't check.

 

Ren: Great we don't even know where we are.

 

A knight walked towards the group of three. 

 

Vulgar Boy: Geez, you freaked me out... who’re you? You a student? Man your costume's impressive is that armor real? Cmon don't just stand there. Say somthin'.

 

Ren: Uh dude I think this is a good time to skip school today if this is happening.

 

Another knight appeared this time blocking the exit. 

 

Vulgar Boy: What's going on?

 

The boy got hit in the back with a heavy shield. 

 

Ren: This shit’s real! 

 

Akira: Can I surrender peacefully?

 

Akira hit in the chest with a hilt of a sword. 

 

Ren: I’m guessing that's a no.

 

Ren got knocked out by a shield. 

 

Gravely Voice: Take them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking to long. Lost some motivation while editing this chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will (Hopefully) be released sooner then later


	3. Into the Metaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get dragged into the metaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I’m not dead. I just kinda forgot this existed. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.
> 
> Also that moment when you double post a chapter because you forgot to split it later. Fun times.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown time and place 

Ren P.O.V

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren was out cold when he neared a familiar voice 

 

Voice: hey, Hey wake up.

 

Then he heard Akira voice. 

 

Akira: If it didn't work the first time it isn't going to work the seventh time. Please stop.

 

Ren Leaned up off the thing he was laying on

 

Ren: Ugh I feel like I got a concussi-

 

Ren stoped when he saw the three of them where in a cell. 

 

Ren: ...Where the living hell are we?

 

Vulgar Boy: You alright? 

 

Ren: WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!!

 

Another voice: Shut it. Yelling isn't going to make things any better.

 

Ren looked over at the other corner of the cell and saw another boy in a Shujin Uniform with black hair covering his eyes.

 

Ren: Who are you? I don’t remember seeing you.

 

Other Boy: I followed you three down the shortcut cause I was late, of course you wouldn’t see me. And to answer your other question the name’s Shimizu.

 

Akira: Ok. 

 

Vulgar Boy: We need to get out of here.

 

Suddenly screaming was heard from outside the bars

 

Akira: Let's get out. Usually when a scream is heard death of innocent people soon follows. 

 

Ren: Less creepy and cryptic more finding an exit.

 

Two guards walked up to the gate. 

 

Guard 1?: You've been found guilty of unlawful entry. Your punishment is execution.

 

Akira: For once I wish I was wrong.

 

Shimizu : Those are your last words! 

 

Akira: Probably.

 

Familiar voice: No ones allowed to do what they please in my castle. 

 

Vulgar Boy: Kamoshida. What the hell.

 

Ren looked over at Kamoshida to see him wearing nothing but a kings cape and... a pink speedo... And nothing else 

 

Shimizu: ... Dude have some self respect for yourself.

 

Kamoshida?: It seems Sakamoto has brought an even more vulgar person to me. I thought he would have learned the first time he disobeyed me.

 

Sakamoto: What the hell are you talking about?

 

Kamoshida?: You dare talk to a king like that. You don't know your place. The punishment is death. Take him out.

 

Akira: What! 

 

The guards opened the gate and rushed in cornering sakamoto. 

 

Sakamoto: Run!

 

He rushed a guard to the ground. 

 

Shimizu Latched onto the back of the other guard trying to knock him down.

 

Kamoshida?: Why running away are we. What heartless friends you two are. 

 

Sakamoto: They aren't friends. Run!

 

Shimizu was then thrown against the cell wall as the other guard got up.

 

Shimizu: Shit, Why aren’t you running? Run damn it!

 

Ren: _Why am I staying here? Why can’t I move?_

 

Kamoshida? : To scared to run away? I'll focus on this one for execution.

 

The guards grabbed Sakamoto off the groundup so he could be used as a punching bag for Kamoshida.

 

After a punch to the gut and face Sakamoto fell out of the guards grips and fell to the ground breathing for air. 

 

Kamoshida?: Where'd that energy go?

 

The second guard picked Sakamoto up and threw him across the cell. 

 

Kamoshida?: I'll just have you killed right now.

 

Ren: Stop it!

 

Akira: This is completely insane.

 

Kamoshida?: You two seem to don't know who I am. That look in their eyes sickens me. Cut them out.

 

Shimizu: Stop! This is completely insane.

 

Time seemed to slow to halt for what seemed like minutes.

 

A mysterious disembodied voice began speak.

 

disembodied voice: What's the matter? Are you two simply going to die here and now? Are you giving up so easily? Death awaits you two if you do nothing. Or was the first time a fluke.

 

Ren: The first time wasn't a fluke.

Gritting his teeth he heard a whisper to his right.

 

Akira: It wasn't a mistake.

 

Disembodied voice: Very well. I have heeded your twin resolves. 

 

Ren started to feel unimaginable pain. 

 

Disembodied voice: I am thou. Thou art I. Thou art I willing to preform all sacrilegious act to obtain true justice. Call upon my name and release thy rage. Show the strength thy will ascertain on thine own, though thou be chained to hell itself !

 

Ren heard a voice over the pain 

 

Execute them! Said Kamoshida. 

 

 

The guard ready to execute Akira and Ren was forced back against the wall. Ren felt his face and in a feral act started to rip it off. The process was slow, Painful, Blood dripping from their faces.

 

Ren looked up at Kamoshida. Then A blue flame started to consume the him. The flame grew taller than Ren. Ren looked to his side and saw Akira had blood on his face as well. From doing the same actions as himself.

 

The Flame let Akira and Ren out but in what seems to be costume of sorts. With the Blue flame hovering over them in the shape of a demon. Two wings procured from the blue flame. Shimizu and Sakamoto look up to see Arsene the pillager of twilight hovering over Akira and Ren 

 

Arsene: I am the rebel soul inside you two.

 

Ren: Give us your power.

 

Arsene: Very well.

 

Kamoshida?:Who are they. Guards kill them first.

 

Kamoshida pointed at Akira and Ren As the guards transformed into Pumpkins holding lanterns and went to attack them. 

 

~~~~~~~~

Enter battle

\----

2 Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac

\----

Begin

\----

 

Arsene: Use your spirit to smite thine foes.

 

Akira seemed to know something new.

 

Akira: Eiha!

 

Soon dark energy raised from the ground enveloping on of the pumpkins instantly killing it. 

 

Arsene: Use thyn blade to cut down thyn foe.

 

Ren: Got it!

 

Ren ran up to the pumpkin and slash it twice then stabbed it with a dagger killing it.

 

\----

Battle end.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sakamoto: What was that just now?

 

Kamoshida?: You little...! 

 

Kamoshida? started stepping towards Akira and Ren Only for Sakamoto to barrel into him causing the pervert to fall to the ground. 

 

Akira: Grab the keys.

 

Shimizu: Wha? Oh yea!

 

Shimizu grabbed the keys and got out of the open cell. 

 

Sakamoto: You like that, you son of a bitch!?

 

Sakamoto ran out of the cell. 

 

Ren: Lock the damn thing.

 

Shimizu: I got it! I got it!

 

Shimizu Locked the door.

 

Sakamoto: Hey what was that? And what's with the clothes?

 

Akira:... At this point I don't care question it later escape now.

 

Suddenly a flash of blue flame appeared. Akira and Ren are now back in their normal clothes. 

 

Kamoshida?:You bastards!

 

Kamoshida Banged his hands on the bars visibly pissed. 

 

Sakamoto:God, this's effin' nuts!

 

Ren:Let's get out of here. The less of... that we see the better.

 

Ren said this while pointing at Kamoshida still dressed like a pervert:

 

Kamoahida: Open this door now! 

 

Sakamoto: I know a good place for that key. 

 

Sakamato grabbed the key from Shimizu andthrew it into the river. 

 

Shimizu: Ok now let's get out of here.

 

Ren: Agreed.

 

The group of 4 ran down the hall. Looking for an escape.


	4. A Common Blue & A Clouded Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping always seems easy in the movies. Apparently it isn’t as easy as it seems.

* * *

Ren P.O.V

 

————————

Dungeons

Unknown Time

————————

 

Ren:  Gotta get out of here. Where the hell are we?

 

The four tried escaping but came opposed with an obstacle not even 20 seconds into the completely unplanned escape.

 

Shimizu: Of course there’s a locked door. Why am I even surprised?

 

Ren: Hey, Kira? Do you have any lock picks in you?

 

Akira: Yes. I absolutely do. I’ll just take it out with my gun that I also kept with me.

 

Sakamoto: Seriously?

 

Akira: No. of course not. I can’t get my hands on any.

 

Shimizu: Do you have some paperclips?

 

Sakamoto: I have some. Why?

 

Shimizu:Give them and you’ll see.

 

Sakamoto handed Shimizu the paperclips from his bag

 

Shimizu:Ok just gotta ben this here. Bend it there-

 

Akira: Are you seriously making a lock pick out of paperclips?

 

Shimizu: I was board last week and had time on my hands. Here you go... I actually don’t know your names.

 

Shimizu handed the paperclip picks to Akira.

 

Ren: My names Jujiro Ren, And the antisocial hermit who is about to start picking the lock is Akira.

 

Akira began to pick the lock

 

Akira: Might as well do introductions. This will take a bit.

 

Sakamoto: Might as well. I’m Sakamoto Ryuji.

 

~~~~~~~~~

Ryuji Sakamoto

 

Rebel of Shujin

 

Stats

Knowledge Oblivious

Guts Dauntless

Proficiency Decent

Kindness Selfless

Charm Existent

 

Height 5,5ft

 

Eye color brown, hair color blond.

 

Arcana Unkown

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ryuji: No san or Kun needed. Your turn.

 

Ryuji pointed at Shimizu.

 

Shimizu: Oh. Well my full name is Shimizu Nami.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Nami Shimizu

 

Stats

Knowledge Encyclopedic

Guts Bold

Proficiency Transcendent

Kindness Considerate 

Charm Existent

 

Height 5’3ft

 

Eye color Blue, Hair color Black

 

Arcana Unknown

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ryuji: ...Your first name is Nami?

 

Nami: Zip it. I am not above pushing you into the river.

 

A loud click was heard, followed by the sound of iron slamming against stone.

 

Akira: Voilà

 

Ryuji: He actually got it open

 

Ren: I’m not going to question how you managed to get a locked door open in under a 30 seconds.

 

Akira: I think I earned a smoke for later.

 

Ren: How did you smuggle smokes here?

 

Akira: I thought you wouldn’t question anything I do by now.

 

Ryuji: You smoke?

 

Akira: Yes. Now back to the topic of us getting out of here before we die in here by a gym teacher in nothing but a pink thong.

 

Nami: Why did you put that image back in my brain!?

 

Ren: It’s going to be more than an image if we don’t get out of here.

 

————————

Dungeon hallway

Unknown Time

————————

 

The group of four found themselves in another hallway. Another obstacle appeared. This time lock picks wouldn’t help this time.

 

Akira: Seriously. Why is there a fucking river in the middle of a hallway?!

 

Ren: So summoning a winged demon from hell, a weird school castle hybrid, and the pink thonged teacher are things you don’t question but a river is the thing you question?

 

Ryuji: Hey look there’s cages in the river. If we jump across then we can get across! 

 

Akira: That doesn’t sound practical at all.

 

Ren: Again that’s the thing you question?

 

Nami: Can you two stop bickering, and jump across the river!?

 

Ryuji jumped over the stepping stone cages first, Followed by Ren, then Nami, and finally Akira.

 

Ren: Good that’s ov-... Is that another locked door?

 

Akira: Are you kidding me?!

 

Nami: Got more paperclips?

 

Ryuji: I wish.

 

Akira: Let’s look around for another way.

 

Ren and Ryuji Tried rushing the door only to be bounced back.

 

Ryuji: Fuck that hurt!

 

Ren: That is why I don’t play Rugby!

 

Nami Saw that the river flowed from the side with the door so taking a quick swim was out of the question.

 

Nami: I am hating this place more and more.

 

Akira looked in one of the cells and saw that the door was unlocked.

 

Akira: Well this is interesting.

 

He went inside the cell to see if there was a key to the door. Well it wasn’t a key he found.

 

Akira: ...Well a hole’s better than nothing.

 

Ren was about to rush the door again when he saw Akira walking out of the cell on the other side.

 

Ren: How the hell did you get over there?

 

Akira: Hole in the wall. Gonna see if I can open the door.

 

Akira simply pulled a latch and the door opened with ease.

 

Ryuji: This is complete bullshit.

 

Nami: Agreed.

 

Ren: It’s east to say we all hate this place.

 

They went through the door. 

 

————————

Dungeon hallway

Unknown Time

————————

 

Ryuji looked around the hallway and saw something good for once.

 

Ryuji: Hey guys Look! it’s a door!

 

Akira: It’s probably locked. Let’s just continue.

 

Ryuji walked up to the door and pushed on it. And surprisingly the door opened right up.

 

Akira: I stand corrected. Let’s go in.

 

The four of them walked through the door and found a long winding stairwell inside.

 

Nami: Are you kidding me? Where the hell are we.

 

Akira: We are at the school. It is probably just a school festival that everybody but the four of use knew about.

 

Ren: Can you just zip it?! You can use all your sarcasm when we leave and survive.

 

Nami: Let’s just go up. It’s not going to change anything to stand here arguing.

 

The four started up the stairs. Hopefully escaping the dungeon.


	5. A Malachite and A Pearl Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Escaping A prison should be easy to do” They  
> “Dog and cats don’t talk” They  
> “Magic isn’t real” They
> 
> They seems to be either the biggest liar or a complete dumbass.

————————

Dungeon Stairwell Top

Unknown Time

————————

 

Ren: And we made it! Hopefully this is it!

 

Ren opened the door only to find more dungeon on the other side.

 

Ren: I fucking hate this place, I swear to god!

 

Akira: Calm down The exit is probably nearby so shut i- Why is there a waterfall here?

 

Akira pointed towards a waterfall careening down from the ceiling that formed into a river that flowed down to the lower levels.

 

Nami: Just get me out of here.

 

The four heard screaming from down the hallway.

 

Akira: It seems we weren’t the only ones captured.

 

Ryuji ran down the hall and looked to his right.

 

Ryuji: Is... Is he ok?

 

Ren walked forward and saw what Ryuji saw.

They saw what seemed to be students in cages hanging over the river with what seemed to be masks on over them.

 

Nami: That’s not creepy at all.

 

Akira: Agreed... Ok that’s it time for a smoke.

 

Akira took out a pack of what seemed to be cigarettes from his pocket.

 

Ren: Again how did you get those?

 

Akira: Sakura-San has an extra pack forgotten in the attic. He has good taste at least. I haven’t seen “Mild seven” since they changed it to “Mevius”.

 

Akira took out his lighter and tried to light the cigarette.

 

Nami: I think your lighter’s dead.

 

Akira: Fucking piece of Shit!

 

Akira three the lighter as hard as he could down the hallway.

 

Ryuji: I think you broke it more.

 

Akira: Whatever.

 

Ren: I’ll get it.

 

Ren ran down the hallway to get the Lighter when he heard.

 

New voice: Hey, you there. Hey frizzy hair! Over here!

 

Ren looked over and saw what seemed to be a weird anthropomorphic cat, and an anthropomorphic dog next to it inside a cell.

 

Ren: I think I cracked...

 

Akira ran up behind him.

 

Akira: What’s taking so lon... What are those?

 

Weird Dog: Let us out! They keys just right there!

 

The dog thing pointed towards the wall next to the cell which had a set of keys on them.

 

Nami: Ok what are you talking... Not even going to ask. Oh look keys.

 

Nami grabbed the keys and put them in his pocket.

 

Weird Cat: Open the door. Please!

 

Ryuji ran up finally.

 

Ryuji: Hey wait up! ...Why are you guys talking to a cat.

 

Akira: Can you say it any louder?

 

Weird Dog: Let us out you manky culchie!

 

Ryuji: Why? You look like an enemy. We just wanna get out of here.

 

Weird cat: We’re locked up here. How can we be your enemies? Help us out!

 

Akira: Could be a trick.

 

Weird dog: Mighty Bold of ye. We know a way out. If you let us out we’ll help you guys get out.

 

Nami: Screw it.

 

Nami opened the door and the two things walked out of the cell.

 

Cat: Freedom taste so good.

 

Dog: Agreed.

 

Ryuji: Now where’s the exit cat!

 

Cat: Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!

 

~~~~~~~~~

Morgana

 

Knowledge Scholory

Guts Bold

Proficiency transcendent

Kindness Innofensive

Charm Existent

 

1,8ft

 

Blue eyes, Black and white fur

Arcana: Magician

~~~~~~~~~

 

Weird Dog: Well if you chiselers are making introductions. The name’s Yokubo. How’s she cuttin’?

 

~~~~~~~~~

Yokubo

 

Knowledge Learned

Guts Lionhearted

Proficiency Bumbling

Kindness Empathetic

Charm Existent

 

2ft

 

Red eyes, Tan fur

~~~~~~~~~

 

Ren: Yadda, yadda. Let’s get out of here.

————————

Dungeon Stairwell Top

Unknown Time

————————

 

The group of 4 ran behind the weird creatures to what seemed to be a draw bridge with a statue of the head certain perverted king to the right of it. Morgana walked up to the statue.

 

Ryuji: What are you doin’?

 

Morgana: Lowering the bridge. What does it look like?

 

Akira: Looks like your admiring the pervert but go on.

 

Morgana gave Akira a death stare ready to make a retort.

 

Yokubo poked Nami.

 

Yokubo: Hey mate. Look at the mouth of the statue.

 

Nami: Ok...

 

Nami walked forward towards the statue and saw what seemed to be until cords inside the mouth.

 

Nami: Iron cords? Must be a lever. Weird place for it but then again this place is always weird.

 

Nami Pulled down on the mouth of the statue causing the bridge to lower giving access to the exit of the dungeons.

 

Ryuji: How the hell were we supposed to know about that?

 

Ren: less talking, more getting the hell out of here!

 

Ryuji and Ren ran across the bridge first only to be met with a knight.

 

Ryuji: A-Agh! Shit! Oh Shit it’s them!

 

Morgana ran up behind the two as blue flame illuminated the hallway for a second.

 

Morgana: Damn amateurs.

 

Akira ran up behind them with the weird outfit on again.

 

Morgana: Hey you two can fight right? Let’s go!

 

Morgana looked to the ceiling

 

Morgana: Come, Zoro!

 

Blue flame pillared from the ground straight to the ceiling. When the flames dissipated a floating larger than life Man with disproportionate muscles in what seemed to be a costume appeared with a sword in hand. The man did a Z slash with the sword in front of him.

 

Ryuji: Y-You got one of those two?!

 

Ryuji backed up so he wasn’t in the cross fire.

 

Yokubo ran up behind the group with Nami fresh on his heels.

 

Yokubo: Don’t leave me out of the fun!

 

Yokubo Ran up to front of the group and looked to the ceiling just like Morgana had seconds prior.

 

Yokubo: Heracles! Show them your might!

 

Blue flame rose from the floor in a similar fashion to before. And like when it dissipated before, a larger than life man appeared from the flames. This time dressed like a gladiator with what seemed to be a lion hide hanging from it’s head.

 

Nami: I’m at a loss of words. Shut them up!

 

~~~~~~~~

Enter battle

\----

1 Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac

1 Bedside Brute

\----

Begin

~~~~~~~~

 

The Pumbkin pyromaniac sent a fire hurdling at Akira. He tried to dodge only for his right arm to be burned by the fire.

 

Akira: Fuck! That hurts!

 

Yokubo: You gotta learn to dodge mate. Morgana, help the amateur.

 

Morgana: Don’t rush me, Zoro, Heal him.

 

The giant man turned towards Akira and slashed his sword in the familiar motion

 

Akira braced for impact of a pain but instead he felt better instantly.

 

Akira looked back at Morgana seeing the man was gone.

 

Akira: Explain cat-Chan.

 

Morgana: I’m not a cat! Anyways I’m assuming your don’t even know how to use a persona. To use a persona you have to command it using your mind but it has a mind of its own.

 

Akira: So use it as a weapon. Ok then Cat-Chan.

 

Morgana: I’m not- Eouch!

 

Morgana got hit with a fireball while he was arguing with Akira.

 

Yokubo: If you want to know a good way of fighting then you need to know about weaknesses. If you hit the weakness of an enemy it will knock it down leaving it vulnerable.

 

Yokubo looked at the beside brute.

 

Yokubo: In this case, Heracles, Level it with earth!

 

Yokubo pointed at the brute as The Greek manSmashed the ground with his fist causing earth to rise knocking down the brute. The Greek man Dissapeared

 

Ren:I got an Idea.

 

Ren ran up to the brute and slashed it twice with his dagger followed by a stab. With that the brute dissipated.

 

Ren: So you do more damage to knock downed enemies?

 

Yokubo: That’s the idea!

 

Ren: Good to know.

 

Akira: Let me try. Arsene End them!

 

Nothing happened.

 

Morgana: You have to remove your mask Frizzy hair.

 

Akira: Well explain better next time.

 

Akira ripped off his mask and said aloud

 

Akira: Arsene, end them now!

 

The winged demon appeared again and spawned dark energy from the ground that enveloped the Pumpkin pyro then the demon disappeared again. The pumpkin didn’t die though.

 

Morgana: You didn’t hit its weakness. It’s weakness should be this. Zoro, show them your might!

 

The floating man appeared again and dip the same Z slash motion but this time air gathered around the pumpkin cause it to be launched into the air followed by a punt to the ground by the wind causing the pyro to dissipate.

 

——

Battle end.

——

Arsene learned a new ability (Cleave)

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akira:Phew glads that’s over.

 

Yokubo: Your persona is very good mate.But I don’t think muscle head has one though.

 

Ren: You can just call me Ren.

 

Ryuji: Persona? Y’mean that thung that comes iutta you guys all dramatic like?

 

Morgana: Yea. You saw how Frizzy Jair ripped off his mask to summon it, right? To be blunt, everybody wears a mask deep inside their heart, by removing that mask...

 

A flashing blue light filled the room as Akira and Ren’s clothes turned back to normal.

 

Nami: They turned back!

 

Yokubo: It seems the rookies don’t have full control yet. Transformations usually don’t dissolve in a snap

 

Ryuji: Rrgh, that’s enough! This crap makes no sense at all!

 

Morgana: Can’t you just sit still and listen, Blondie!?

 

Ryuji: Stop calling me blondie! My name’s Ryuji.

 

Nami: Introductions later. We need to move.

 

Yokubo: Let’s go.

 

————————

Dungeon Entrance hallway

Unknown Time

————————

 

The group of six ran through the hallway past cells when five of them heard a voice.

 

Ryuji: Hey! Hold on a sec!

 

Ryuji turned to a cell and walked closer

 

Ryuji: I feel like I’ve seen what this dude’s wearin’ before. Dammit! I’m too flustered! I can’t remember a damn thing!

 

Nami: Ryuji. Worry about that later we have to move!

 

Ryuji: Hey, Hold on.

 

Morgana: What is it!? We need to go, now!

 

Ryuji: But... who are these guys?

 

Yokubo: Now is nowhere near the best time you donkey!

 

Ren: We can come back and get them later. Let’s go now or else we are dead.

 

Ryuji: ...Dammit! Fine!

 

————————

Entrance hall

Unknown Time

————————

 

Morgana: The exit is this way!

 

Morgana yelled this as the group made it to the main hall. Only to be met by a familiar sight. A certain king in nothing but a cape, and a pink thong surrounded by guards.

 

Kamoshida?: Looks like the slaves managed to make it out of the dungeons. 

 

Akira: Oh give a warning! No mind bleach can get rid of that picture ever!

 

Ren: ...Seriously?

 

Kamoshida?: Two violent delinquents, 2 useless Mongrels, and a Nosey Swimmer. Oh what a group of “friends” you have. Oh how far the star runner if the old track team has fallen.

 

Nami: Wait what? 

 

Ryuji: The hell are you gettin’ at!

 

Kamoshida?: I speak of the “Track Traitor” who acted in violence, ending his teammate’s dreams. Oh, I can omly imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your selfish act.

 

Akira: Track Traitor?

 

Kamoshida?: What a surprise, so you’re accompanying him without knowing at all. He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on. Carefree as can be. 

 

Ryuji: That’s not true!

 

Kamoshida?: You’ve dragged 2 fools with you and their going to end up dead in front of your very eyes. ...How unlucky of you.

 

Kamishida walked back behind his guards.

 

Kamoshida?: Go. Kill them all. Don’t sully my castle with garbage. 

 

Two guards walked up to the group and disolved into sludge turning into Two horned beasts.

 

Ren: Nami, Ryuji, Get out of here!

 

Before a battle could even start the Beasts trampled the group and knocked all of them to the ground.

 

Kamoshida walked forward and stepped onto the defenseless Morgana.

 

Morgana:Rgh... You piece of-

 

Before Akira or Ren could get up they were stepped on by a knight in golden Armor.

 

Nami stood back only to be grabbed by another knight from behind, restraining him.

 

Kamoshida?: I bet you simply came here in a whim and ended up like this. Isn’t that right?

 

Ryuji: No!

 

Kamoshida?:What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly. How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?

 

Ryuji fell to his knees.

 

Ryuji: Wasn’t no practice-it was physical abuse! You just didn’t like our team!

 

Kamoshida?: It was nothing but an eyesore! The inly one who needs to achieve results is me! That coach who got fired was hopeless as well. Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would’ve settled it with only breaking his star’s leg.

 

Ryuji: ...What?

 

Ryuji responded with no emotion

 

Kamoshida?: Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defense anyway!

 

Ryuji: Dammit... Am I gonna lose again? Not only can I not run anymore... the track team is gone too “cause of this asshole! 

 

Kamoshida?: Once these five are dealt with, you’re next.

 

Kamoshida then laughed enjoying the pain he was causing.

 

Ren: Stand up for yourself damn it! Don’t let the bastard win! Got it!

 

Ryuji: ...You’re right. Everything that was important to me as taken by him... I’ll never get ‘em back!

 

Kamoshida?: Stay there and watch. Loo on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you.

 

Ryuji stood up.

 

Ryuji: No! That’s exactly what you are! All you think about is using people! Your the real scumbag, Kamoshida!

 

Ryuji walked closer to the king.

 

Kamoshida?: What are you doing?! Silence him!

 

Ryuji pointed at Kamoshida and the dam burst.

 

Ryuji: Stop lookin’ down in me with that STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!!!

 

 

A voice echoed across the room. Different from the other’s but strangely familiar.

 

Familiar voice: You’ve made me wait quite a while.

 

Ryuji looked up with his eye bloodshot and yellow. He started to grip his head in agony.

 

Familiar voice: You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why mot hoist the flag and wreak havoc.

 

Ryuji could feel blood under his nails from gripping his head. Adding more to the agony.

 

Familiar voice: The “other you” who exists within desires it thus. I am thou, Thou art I. There is no turning back!

 

A familiar blue flame appeared around Ryuji’s face.

 

Familiar voice: The smull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!

 

Ryuji look up at the golden knight.

 

Golden knight: Hmph. What can you do? Cower in fear and watch!

 

Ryuji stood back up and with animalistic rage ripped off the mask and yelled as blue energy fill the room sending the knights and Kamoshida flying

 

Akira looked up to see Ryuji’s clothes have changed as well. This time he was wearing what seemed to be leather jacket and Pants with red tie around his neck.

 

Akira looked above Ryuji and saw something very new.

 

Floating above Ryuji in blue flame was what seemed to be a persona. This one seemed to be a skeleton pirate on a ship with a shark face painted in it.

 

Kamoshida?: Ugh... This one as well!?

 

Ryuji: Right on... Wassup, Persona. This effin’ rocks. Now that I got this power, it’s time for payback. Yo, I’m ready... Bring it!

 

Golden knight: Don’t mock me you BRAT!

 

The knight dissolved and reformed into a demonic knight riding a more demonic norse.

 

Ryuji: BLAST HIM AWAY! CAPTAIN KIDD!

 

~~~~~~~~

Enter battle

\----

1 Guard Captain

\----

Begin

~~~~~~~~

 

The Captain summoned two of the horned beast.

 

Ryuji removed his mask.

 

Ryuji: Try me! Blast them away!

 

Lightning hit one of the beasts instantly killing it.

 

Morgana: Time to show something else, Yokubo. Want to use solution 82?

 

Yokubo: Good Idea Mona!

 

Akira: What?

 

Yokubo & Morgana: Persona!

 

Earth arose from the floor knocking the beast into air from wind to throw it against the wall killing it.

 

Yokubo: Combo attacks work great against anything but you have to be careful.

 

Ren: Let’s try.

 

Akira: ...Ok then. Persona!

 

Ren ran up to the enemy and slashed twice but wasn’t fast enough to back up out of the aoe of Arsene’s attack causing Ren and the captain to be thrown in the air.

 

Ren landed on his back while the guard landed on his head followed by his horse landing on him. Killing it in the process.

 

Akira: I’m still counting that as win.

 

Ren: ...Fuck off...

 

——

Battle end.

——

Captain Kidd has learned a new ability (Lunge)

~~~~~~~~

 

Nami: Their down for the count. Let’s get out of here!

 

The group of six ran through the front door.

 

Morgana and Yokubo stopped. While Ryuji, Nami, Akira, and Ren continued.

 

The four felt light headed and seemed to disappear.

 

Only to reappear somewhere else. Somewhere extremely familiar.


	6. Shujin, town of the Brown Nosers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the castle into the prison. (Excuse me school)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget
> 
> Italics are thoughts.

—————

Aoyama-Itchome Main Street

Morning

—————

Akira felt light headed as he looked around to see he was back on the road in front of Aoyama-itchōme Station When he looked around he also saw the others except for the weird animals. He then heard a Mechanical Voice.

 

Mechanical Voice: You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.

 

Akira: I need a smoke.

 

Ryuji: Returned? That means we got out completely.

 

Nami: Well I don’t see knights or a screech non cat that is totally a cat, so I say we’re good.

 

Ren: Good.

 

Ryuji: I don’t want to think anymore. What was up with Kamoshida? And that Castle? And that weird dog and Cat?! 

 

Nami: Zip it Sakamoto.

 

Ryuji: The hell’s going on!?

 

Two police officers walked up to the group

 

Officer 1: What’s with the commotion , are you all from Shujin?

 

Officer 2: Cutting classes are we?

 

Ryuji: Wha? No! We were tryin to get to school but we ended up at this weird-

 

Akira put his arm over Ryuji’s mouth to make him not say anything about the castle. Worrying that the officers would search their bags and find his “totally not stolen” cigarettes.

 

Nami: We got distracted and got on the wrong train so we had to walk here.

 

Officer 1: For 4 hours? Just go to school and take them with you.

 

Nami and Ren walked ahead while Akira dragged a fighting Ryuji out of sight.

 

Ryuji: The hell man?!

 

Akira: Sorry didn’t want to be expelled for smoking.

 

Ryuji: For real!? That’s all?

 

Nami walked back to see the two bickering.

 

Nami: Can you two zip we’re half way there already.

 

 

——————————

Shujin: front entrance

Morning?

——————————

 

The group walked up to the school expecting the castle to still be in it’s place.

 

But it seems the universe loves to make exactly no sense.

 

Akira: It seems were back from “fever dream with a side of disturbing”

 

Ryuji: I’m sure we came the same way. What’s goin on here?

 

A staff member walked up from inside the school.

 

Staff Member: That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you. We received a call from the police of 4 students skipping class.

 

Akira: Damn it.

 

Staff Member: It’s rare not to see you alone Sakamato-Kun. Where were you roaming around until this time.

 

Ren: We got on the train to Yongen Jaya

 

Staff Member: A likely story. So, you have exactly no intention of giving an honest answer in the slightest?

 

A familiar face walked up from the building as well. Im what seemed to be a normal gym teacher’s uniform

 

Ryuji: Kamoshida!?

 

Nami: At least he’s not in the thong this time.

 

Akira: Why did you but that image in my brain again?

 

Kamoshida: You seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team.

 

Ryuji: Shuddup! It’s your fault that-!

 

Staff Member: How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida! There’s not much leeway left for you, you know?

 

Ren: Brown noser.

 

Ryuji: He’s the one that provoked me.

 

Staff Member: Do you really want to be expelled!? In any case you’ll have to explain yourself! Follow me!

 

Ryuji: What!? This is bullshit!

 

Nami: Shut it idiot.

 

Kamoshida: Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let’s just say that we were both to blame.

 

Kamoshida said this with a grin that was obvious to akira to be nothing but fake.

 

Staff Member: Well if you say so.

 

Akira:  _Wow, way to kiss the feet of a pompous prick._

 

Staff Member: Still, you’re coming with me. It’s undeniable that you’re extremely late. 

 

Ryuji: Fine.

 

Kamishida: By the way... You’re those new transfer students, correct? The Jujiro Akira, and Jujiro Ren?

 

Ren nodded.

 

Kamoshida: Oh and Shimizu. Hopefully you’ll take my advice and try out for volleyball this year. After all your skills could be usefull.

 

Nami gave Kamoshida a death glare that could be mistaken as a lethal action and walked up the stairs past him.

 

Kamoshida looked back at the twins and seemed to recognize them?

 

Kamoshida: Have we met before?

 

Akira: Haven’t seen or heard of you in my life.

 

Kamoshida eyes seem to flash with rage for just a single second.

 

Kamoshida: Ok then. Well, I’ll overlook you two being late just for today. I’m sure you heard from the principal, but if you two cause any trouble you’ll be expelled on the spot.

 

Ren seemed to tense up while Akira seemed to be deciding if murdering Kamoshida would he worth it.

 

Kamoahida: Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life.

 

Kamoshida grinned then turned around and walked back into the school.

 

Ren: If I were to attempt to throw him off the roof by “Self defense” would it revoke our probation? 

 

Akira: Maybe. Don’t attempt though. We should go find Ms Kawakami.

 

The two walked into the building and was meet by a stone foyer with a hallway extending to both the left snd right.

 

They say Nami walking to the left but he was to far for the two to ask where Mrs Kawakami would be. Akira looked to his right a bit and saw another staff member.

 

Akira walked up to the member and before he opened his mouth.

 

Staff member: So you one of those problem transfer students. Late on the first day, too. You two like causing trouble for the school.

 

Akira bowed

 

Akira: My apologies we just got lost. Where would Ms Kawakami be?

 

Staff member: Well at least you show respect. Take a left. Go up the stairs and go straight till you hit the faculty office. She should be in there.

 

Akira: Thank you, have a good day.

 

Akira walked back to Ren and relayed the information.

 

Ren: Good let’s go.

 

——————————

Shujin: Faculty office

Morning?

——————————

Akira stayed outside while Ren walked into the office and saw that it could be best described as “organized chaos”.

 

Ren looked to his left and saw Ms Kawakami writing one something that seemed to be a job application.

 

Ren:  That’s strange.

 

Ren: Good morning Sensei.

 

Ms Kawakami: *Sigh* Unbelievable. Being over half a day late on your first day?Can you two explain yourselves?

 

Ren: We miss our stop on the train.

 

Ms Kawakami: Seriously? Well it at least explains why you were so late butyour still way too late. Will you pull yourselves together? You were given fair warning yesterday.

 

Ren: Sorry Sensei.

 

Ms Kawakami: More Importantly. I heard that you were caught with that Sakamoto-Kun.

 

Ren: Didn’t have a choice.

 

Ms Kawakami sighed as she shook her head

 

Ms Kawakami: Just don’t get involved with him, OK? He’s nothing but trouble. He wasn’t like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though. 

 

She sighed again clearly beyond tired.

 

Ms Kawakami: Anyway. Break’s almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I’ll have you two introduce yourselves when class resumes.

 

Ms Kawakami stood up and started to walk out of the faculty office

 

Ms Kawakami: Follow me.

 

Ren followed her out of the office

 

——————————

Shujin: 2nd floor class hallway

Lunchtime

——————————

 

The twins followed Ms Kawakami down the hal lright before she stopped and turned.

 

Ms Kawakami: By the way, when you introduce yourselves. Be serious about it even if your lying to the class, OK? Do not say anything unnecessary.

 

Akira: Got it.

 

All three walked over to the class room and walked in. Akira did hear something about rumors but he couldn’t tell anything else.

 

——————————

Shujin: Class 2D

Afternoon

——————————

 

Ms Kawakami stood behind her desk as the twin stood to her left.

 

Both the twins could hear murmuring from their “peers”

 

Quiet male voice: Being late on your first day? Now that’s insane.

 

Boring Girl voice: They looks normal though.

 

Gaudy male voice: I’m sure they’d slug us if we looked them in the eyes.

 

Ms Kawakami: Settle down. ...Well, I’d like to introduce the new transfer students. Jujiro Akira and Jujiro Ren. Today we had them attend from the afternoon in since they weren’t feeling well.

 

Ms Kawakami look towards the twins.

 

Ms Kawakami: Alright, please say something to the class.

 

Ren: Nice to meet you all.

 

Akira on the other hand stayed silent.

 

Pretentious girl voice: They seem nice, but I bet when either of them loses it.

 

Boring girl voice: I mean both of them were arrested for assault right?

 

If Akira’s glare could kill, the girl with the boring voice would have been dead the moment she uttered assault.

 

Ms Kawakami: Uhh, so. Your seats will be... hmm.

 

She looked towards the windows and saw two seat behind a certain blond girl.

 

Ms Kawakami: Over there. The two that are open. Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with them for today?

 

Boring voiced girl: This sucks.

 

Akira:  _Not as much as you._

 

The twins walked to their seats but they saw a familiar girl with blond pigtails.

 

Blond girl: Lies.

 

Ren: Well hello stranger.

 

The blond scoffed.

 

The two walked past with Ren sitting right behind the blond girl with Akira sitting behind Ren.

 

It seemed this small conversation caused the rumor mill to turn even faster.

 

Akira proceeded to block these out but one thing caught his attention.

 

Pretentious girl voice: That means she’s cheating on him with Mr, Kamishida. Then again, this is Takamaki-San we’re talking about.

 

Boring voiced girl: For real. That side of the room is totally awful.

 

Akira:  _ Well fuck you two ,  Karen. _

 

Akira Proceeded to space out for what seemed like hours.

 

——————————

Shujin: 2nd floor class hallway

After School

——————————

 

Akira and Ren walked out of the classroom to begin leaving, only to stop by seeing something that absolutely shouldn’t be in the hallway.

 

A red carpet on the floor where hard wood floor while be with couches being where lockers were.

 

Akira: What the hell?

 

Ren closed his eyes and rubbed his head

 

Ms Kawakami walked out of the room to see the twins just starting down the hallway.

 

Ms Kawakami: Hm? What’s wrong?

 

Ren opened his eyes and saw that the hallway seemed toreturn back to normal.

 

Ren: Oh nothing. Just a migraine.

 

Ms Kawakami: OK then. Also... It seems like people are already talking about you, but I wasn’t the one that told them. I can’t even catch a break. Why do I have to deal with this?

 

Ren: My apologies Sensei.

 

Ms Kawakami: You two should head straight home without stopping by anywhere else. Sakura-san sound pretty angry.

 

Akira: Got it. Oh and about Sakamoto-

 

Ms Kawakami: I don’t think it’s best to get involved-

 

Ryuji walked up from down the hall.

 

Ms Kawakami: Well speak of the devil, well what do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.

 

Ryuji: Ugh, It was nothing.

 

Ms Kawakami: and you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either.

 

Ryuji: Sorry bout that.

 

Ryuji turned around and walked passed Ren. As Ryuji did this Ren felt something going into his pocket.

 

Akira: That was awkward. 

 

Ms Kawakami: See. That’s why I don’t want you to get involved, understood.

 

Ms Kawakami walked down the hall.

 

Ren put his hand into his pocket to fish out what was out in only to find a folded paper. He unfolded to see a note that read-

 

“Meet me on the rooftop in 5 minutes.”

 

Akira: Neat note. Care to share?

 

Akira grabbed the note and read it.

 

Ren: He seems to want to talk. I say we should meet up with him.

 

Ren said this as he started to walked only to bump into a girl with long black hair and red glasses accidentally knocking over her notebook and pen.

 

Ren: Oh sorry!

 

Ren quickly picked up the fallen items and gave them to the girl.

 

Girl: Thanks. Oh, your those new transfer students. You two seem nicer than the rumors.

 

Ren: ...Oh.

 

Girl: Well, I suggest keeping your head low.

 

Akira smiled.

 

Akira: At least someone’s nice.

 

He looked down to her arm and saw a band that looked familiar.

 

Akira: Oh. Your a club leader?

 

Girl: Yes I am, and if you must know. I’m Kuwata Oka, Newspaper club leader.

~~~~~~~~~

Oka Kuwata

 

Leader of the newspaper club.

 

Stats

Knowledge Scholarly

Guts Milquetoast

Proficiency Skilled

Kindness Angelic

Charm Existent

 

Arcana:  Unknown

 

Eye color: Gray.

Hair color: Black

~~~~~~~~~

 

Oka: Or at least the only member.

 

Akira: That’s... Depressing.

 

Oka: That’s how the cookie crumbles I guess. Anyways need something?

 

Ren: Oh, where’s the rooftop?

 

Oka: Oh. It’s simply two flights up the stairs. But student’s aren’t allowed up there.

 

Ren: Thanks.

 

Ren started to walk up the stairs followed by Akira.


	7. 2 contacts achieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooftop meetings are surprisingly calm.

 

——————————

Shujin: Rooftop

After-school

——————————

Ren opened the rooftop door to the roof to see Ryuji balancing on a chair next to what seemed to be a heater. He looked to his left and saw Nami, who seemed to be fixated on what seemed to be keys.

Ryuji looked up to see the twins.

Ryuji: There you are. Sorry for calling you up like this. I bet Kawasaki told you stuff like “don’t get involved with him” huh?

Akira: Already got lectured by her.

Nami seemed to have broken from his trance and looked up.

Nami: Her? Oh Kawakami.

Ryuji: Figured. But were in the same boat, right? Heard you two got criminal records. Everyone’s talking about it.

Nami dropped his keys at this moment.

Akira: Umm, you ok there, Shimizu?

Nami: Sure. Uhh, didn’t realize you two had criminal records.

Akira seemed to be suspicious of him but he dropped the subject for now.

Ryuji: What was all that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at that castle...

Ren: Oh... So it wasn’t a fever dream.

Nami: So I’m not the only one that remembered. Good.

Ryuji: Even if it was a dream, you saved us from Kamoshida. So, yeah thanks Jujiro.

Ren: Ren is fine. And your welcome.

Ryuji: But man, that Kamoshida we saw there. You prolly don’t know about but there are rumors about him.

Akira jolted up immediately.

Akira: Rumors?

Ryuji: No one says anything cause he’s some medalist who brought the volleyball team to nationals. The way he was king at the castle felt real cause of that.

Nami: I wonder if we can go back.

Akira, Ryuji, and Ren turned to Nami.

Nami: I’m just saying. But it’s most likely a dream. But I don’t find that likely. We all had the same dream. Right?

Ren: Yes.

Nami: So it’s probably a real place. Let’s try looking tomorrow after school.

Ryuji: Yea! I’m felling pumped! Let’s go back.

Akira: No. Absolutely not.

Ren: It could be fun.

Akira: No it wouldn’t, we nearly died! I don’t count that as fun!

Ren: if you do I’ll see if I can get you some cigarettes.

Akira deliberated for a second. Then hastily agreed.

Akira: Yea it sounds like a good idea, let’s try to go back tomorrow.

Nami: Well that was a quick 180.

Ryuji: I’m guessing this is makes us a group of troublemakers now. Trouble makers gotta stick together.

Ryuji took out his phone as said this to check the time.

Ren: Why don’t we exchange contacts.

Nami: Sure, Why not.

The other three took out their phones.

——  
Contacts of Sakamoto Ryuji & Shimizu Nami Achieved  
——  
Ryuji: Good, see you guys later. Don’t ignore me alright.

Ryuji said this with a smile as he got up and walked through the rooftop door.

Nami: Gotta go to the swim meet soon. See ya.

Nami walked through the door.

Akira looked at Ren.

Akira: So... how long is Sakura-san going to lecture us?

Ren: Hopefully not long.

The two walked through the rooftop door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lost motivation for a solid month. But now I’m back and hopefully ready to write.
> 
> ...Hopefully.


End file.
